Truth or Dare
by HarryLurvsMarsBars
Summary: Oneshot. The csi's have some fun in a dark lab... E/C fluff with a speck of humor


**Y'all know I own nothing except two characters I made up. Really fluffy like everything else I do.**

It was one of the worst storms Miami had ever seen; storms that weren't hurricanes, that is. The sky was a deep blue, almost like it decided halfway between night and day to stay night. There was no typical sun gleaming on the grand architecture of the downtown skyscrapers, no light whatsoever except that dim glow of street lights and traffic stops.

And, of course, it was this day that the lab's power chose to go off.

The helpful lights, the warm heater that was really very rarely used (thought desperately needed today), and most importantly, almost all of their equipment, was shut off without warning. Groans could be heard across every hall and room as people struggled to find their way through the darkness, but it was nearly impossible to see, therefore no one was able to find flashlights. They were almost all stuck right where they were until a simple source of power returned.

Calleigh, Ryan, Eric, and Valera happened to all be in the same lab when the power shut off. The three CSI's were working on the same case when Maxine came to deliver some DNA results to Calleigh.

They could no longer see the evidence, and gave up looking for a flashlight. They sat in the middle of the lab on the floor with absolutely nothing to do. That is, they didn't until Valera thought of something.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" she asked without emotion.

"Truth or dare?" Ryan repeated in the same flat monotone voice. "The last time I played that game was junior year in high school at a party."

Eric snorted. "How'd you get in, pay them?"

The others couldn't help but laugh at the look Ryan gave Eric. Calleigh sighed, always the mature compromiser.

"I'm okay with truth or dare. It's not like we have anything else better to do. It was your idea, so you start, Valera."

Maxine sat cross-legged and stared at the ceiling, thinking, looking more like a fifteen-year-old than ever. Finally, she snapped her head down and looked at Ryan.

"Okay, Wolfe, truth of dare?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Truth."

"Party pooper," Eric muttered almost inaudibly. Almost. Calleigh giggled and crossed her legs as well.

"Is it true that you were an alcohol virgin until you were 23?" she asked, waiting patiently. Eric looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He truly loved messing with this kid.

Ryan finally sighed and looked away from all their prying eyes. "True," he murmured. Eric let out a whoop of laughter.

He blushed before turning to Delko. "Truth or Dare, Delko?"

"I'll keep the tradition going for now and say truth," he joked.

"Is it true that your sex life began when you were 16?"

The smile instantly vanished off of Eric's face, and it was his turn to flush a slight pink, yet he was thankful no of them could see it.

"At least I have a sex life," he retorted stubbornly. No one noticed Calleigh blush lightly either.

"Truth or dare, Valera?" Eric asked.

"Dare," she said instantly.

"Okay," Eric began, forming a plan in his still-young mind. "I dare you to slap Ryan."

"That's the most pathetic dare I've ever heard!" she exclaimed. Ryan nodded in agreement, sort of.

Eric rolled his eyes. "What else are we supposed to do in the dark?" he said. A few moments passed in the dark before there was a _smack_, and a yelp from Ryan.

"This woman and nails like a cat!" he complained, rubbing his face tenderly.

"Okay, Calleigh, truth or dare?" Valera asked excitedly. Calleigh thought for a second.

"Well, I can't turn down a good old-fashioned dare."

Valera chuckled in the dark. "Are you sure?"

Calleigh gave a small laugh. "Duh, Maxine; I don't ever back down from a challenge."

Maxine sighed. "Okay, if you're sure…"

Calleigh was beginning to grow impatient. "Give me the dare, Valera."

"Fine," she said, grinning mischievously, though no one could see her face very clearly. "I dare you to make out with Eric for a full 45 seconds."

There was silence. Eric felt Calleigh stiffen next to him, sensing that she was thinking the exact same thing he was thinking; _do they know?_

When the silence seemed to be going nowhere, Valera spoke in a sing-songy voice, "You never back down from a challenge, remember?"

Calleigh sighed. She did say that, and she meant it. "Fine," she said warily. "But only for 45 seconds."

Ryan and Valera stared at what appeared to be their figures in the dark. Calleigh turned to Eric, giving him a questioning look before he nodded, and proceeded to scoot closer to her.

"Okay," Calleigh whispered softly. "I officially feel like I'm 16 again."

Valera giggled in the dark. "Will you two get a move on it?"

"Okay, fine," Calleigh rushed. "Here we go."

She felt Eric's fingers brush over her cheek gently, his warm breath on her face, and finally his lips on her own. For a few seconds their lips moved softly and soundlessly with one another's, but other than the rain, it was Eric who first broke the silence with his almost inaudible moan. Calleigh soon forgot that she was dared to do this in the first place and her mind told her lips to do exactly what they had done last night.

Eric's hands slipped into her hair, nibbling on her lower lip, asking for entry, which was immediately granted. His tongue explored her mouth, and he soon found a new way of eliciting pleasure from her; biting gently on her tongue. When he did this she truly gasped with the pleasurable pain.

And then the lights came on…right as Eric was sucking on her lower lip, their tongues going desperately in the other's throat, and Eric leaning her over so far she was almost on her back; kissing her just like last night.

It took them both a few seconds to realize their situation. When they did, however, it was if they had been electrocuted by each other as they jumped apart wildly. Not because they wanted to, but in fear of the two biggest gossips in the whole lab spreading the news that they were dating. Really, they weren't complete idiots; it didn't take a genius to figure out that only people who really cared about each other kissed like that.

They stared at Ryan and Valera, who were gawking at them. The rain continued to pound on the roof above, the only sound before Valera's voice broke it.

"Are you sure you heard what I said?" she asked. "I dared you to make out, not have sex."

Everyone let small laughs escape their lips, releasing some of the tension that had built up in the room.

"Well, I think we need to get back to work," Eric sighed, standing up. He held out a hand to help Calleigh off the ground. She and Eric shared a look before she walked out, Valera at her heels. Ryan stayed to help Eric continue with the evidence.

"You know, as embarrassing as that was," Ryan began, adjusting something under a microscope, "I'm glad the lights came on when they did."

Eric snorted. "Oh really?"

Ryan shrugged. "Well, yeah, I mean, you're Eric Delko, master of women. I kinda got some tips."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Is that my official title or something?"

"Hell yeah, it should be!" Ryan exclaimed. "Dude, you got _Calleigh Duquesne_ to, like, nearly have sex with you."

"Nearly…" Eric muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that takes some sk- wait, did you say nearly?"

Eric looked at Ryan slowly, unbelieving. "Wolfe, I thought you were just stupid. Now I know you're an _idiot_."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ryan started, shaking his head. "You've had sex with Calleigh?"

Eric didn't say anything, just went back to work.

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"How was it?"

Eric looked at him, a sincere, blissful smile on his face. "Honestly, it was amazing."

Ryan just stared at him. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

The smile vanished off Eric's face. "Hell no. And if _you_ do, I'll tell everyone you never even had a sip of wine until you were 23."

Ryan smiled now. "Point taken."

****

"So," Valera said, sounding like she was getting a little kid in trouble. "How many times have you done it?"

Calleigh just looked at her. "Done what?"

"Have sex with Eric, silly," she answered, laughing.

Calleigh blushed but gave up the act. "Just once. And honestly, it was the best sex I've ever had."

"Wow," Valera said, raising an eyebrow. "I've never heard you say anything like that about yourself before. You two must be serious."

Calleigh shrugged. "I really like him, Maxine. He's sweet, caring, open…I don't know; there's just something about him."

Valera giggled. "Well, as long as you two don't do that in front of me again, do whatever the heck you want."

They both laughed and Calleigh hugged Valera before walking out of the lab.

****

Calleigh removed her ear muffs after setting a gun in its envelope. She was just about to go retrieve the bullet when she noticed two large tan hands on either side of her and felt a body pressed against her back. Smiling, she scribbled something down on the case report, resisting the terrible urge to lean back into his embrace. The next thing she felt was his hot breath in her ear.

"So, Cal, you almost done with the gun?" he asked in a husky attempt at normal conversation.

"Just about," she replied, shivering a bit at the feeling of his breath in her ear.

"That's good," he whispered, burying his face in her hair.

"Mh-hm," she mumbled softly. She was slowly losing her control, possibly even her sanity, as he just stood there, his nose gently grazing the back of her neck when he placed a tiny kiss every now and then. Soon enough, however, she couldn't stand it any longer and turned into his embrace.

"Eric…" she whispered, her voice hot with lust, completely disregarding the fact that they were at work. Eric scooted closer so that both of their fronts were touching each others'.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Without hesitating she answered in the same tone, "You're driving me crazy."

Knowing exactly what she meant, Eric stepped back. "I can leave if you want," he said mocking seriousness, though he was pretty sure she wouldn't find it funny.

"Smart ass," she muttered, before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her once again, this time meeting his lips with her own. Eric smiled into the kiss and rested his hands on her hips. Calleigh moved, if possible, even closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tickling the little hairs as the base of his neck. Eric moaned softly, and pulled her hips flush with his.

Their mouths began their usual playful banter with one another's when a loud, "Damnit!" was heard outside the lab. Calleigh and Eric broke apart at once to see who had made the noise and why. Jasmine, a gorgeous black DNA analyst, stood there looking upon the two next to Courtney, a blond, rather school-teacher looking woman, who helped Paula out at the front desk.

"Ha! I told you; that'll be fifteen bucks, Jazzy," Courtney exclaimed, holding out her hand palm-up. Rolling her eyes, Jasmine put a couple of bills in the other woman's hand.

Eric turned his attention to a slightly dumbfounded Calleigh. "Don't worry; I'll go check it out."

Calleigh nodded and smiled before suddenly going back to work as if nothing had happened.

Eric strode to the hall, halting when he reached the two women.

"Morning, ladies," he said casually. Jasmine, who had her back facing him, turned around so fast she almost had whiplash.

"Eric!" she exclaimed perkily. "We were just watching you."

Once again, Courtney rolled her eyes. "Way to be enigmatic, Jazz."

Calleigh watched them through the glass wall and chuckled as Eric came back in with a triumphant smirk on his face. "It's all taken care of," he stated, leaning in to kiss her once again. Calleigh, however, put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Have you not learned your lesson?" she questioned, walking past him to collect a casing. "No more making out at work."

Eric was silent while he waited for Calleigh to quickly swab the evidence for trace. As soon as she stood, Eric pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"Apparently not."

**Okay, so if you haven't been able to tell yet, I was REALLY bored when I wrote this, and never intended to post it, but it's the only thing that's really ready. Was that the worst make-out scene or what? :p Read and Review por favor?**


End file.
